Insomnia, a sleep disorder is a serious problem for millions of adults worldwide. Sleep and sleep-related problems play a major role in a large number of human disorders and affect almost every field of medicine.
Sleeping problems are common in many other disorders as well, including Alzheimer's disease, stroke, cancer, and head injury. These sleeping problems may arise from changes in the brain regions and neurotransmitters that control sleep, or from the drugs used to control symptoms of other disorders. In patients who are hospitalized or who receive round-the-clock care, treatment schedules or hospital routines also may disrupt sleep.
Synthetic sleeping agents like barbiturates and carbamates are associated with side effects like dependence, severe acute intoxication on overdoses. Today the benzodiazepines series of drugs like diazepam and chlordiazepoxide are the major drugs used for the treatment of anxiety and insomnia.
To overcome the major side effects of synthetic anti anxiety and sedative drugs, research has been directed towards the development of safe and effective natural compositions for insomnia, anxiety and stress etc. This invention is aimed to develop natural and safe composition for treating various sleep disorders in humans.